Kiss FM
Kiss FM, Kiss Radio or variants may refer to: Asia-Oceania * Various Kiss FM-branded stations in the Philippines ** 95.1 Kiss FM, Lucena, Quezon ** 102.3 Kiss FM, Tagbilaran, Bohol ** 102.3 Kiss FM, Guagua, Pampanga * Kiss 90 FM, Melbourne, Australia * Kiss 92FM, Singapore * KISS 898, Sri Lanka * Kiss FM Australia, Melbourne, Australia * Kiss Radio Taiwan, two radio stations playing Chinese music and some English top 40 songs * Kiss-FM KOBE, Japan Europe * 98.8 KISS FM Berlin, Germany * Kiss (UK radio station), previously known as "Kiss FM" * Kiss 101, previously known as "Vibe 101", based in South Wales and Severn Estuary area, including Bristol * Kiss 102, operated by Faze FM, based in Manchester - now part of the Capital brand * Kiss 105, operated by Faze FM, based in Yorkshire - now part of the Capital brand * Kiss 105-108, previously known as "Vibe 105-108", based in the East of England * Kiss FM Chisinau, better known as "100.9FM", Moldovan branch of Kiss FM Romania * Kiss FM (Finland), owned by SBS Broadcasting Group and now defunct * Kiss FM (Iceland), previously known as "Flass". * Kiss FM (Portugal), radio station based in Algarve * Kiss FM (Romania), a syndicated national Romanian radio network with headquarters in Bucharest * Kiss FM (Spain), see List of radio stations in Spain * Kiss FM (Ukraine), see List of radio stations in Ukraine North America * 106.1 Kiss FM, George Town, Cayman Islands Canada * Most KiSS FM in Canada is owned by Rogers Broadcasting ** WLYK, branded as "KiSS 102.7", in Cape Vincent, New York, targeting Kingston, Eastern Ontario ** CHUR-FM, branded as "KiSS 100.5", in North Bay, Northern Ontario ** CISS-FM, branded as "KiSS 105.3", in Ottawa, Southern Ontario ** CHAS-FM, branded as "KiSS 100.5", in Sault Ste. Marie, Northern Ontario ** CJMX-FM, branded as "KiSS 105.3", in Sudbury, Northern Ontario ** CKGB-FM, branded as "KiSS 99.3", in Timmins, Northern Ontario ** CKIS-FM, branded as "KiSS 92.5", in Toronto, Southern Ontario ** CHFM-FM, branded as "KiSS 95.9", in Calgary, Alberta ** CFRV-FM, branded as "KiSS 107.7", in Lethbridge, Alberta ** CKY-FM, branded as "KiSS 102.3", in Winnipeg, Manitoba ** CKKS-FM, branded as "KiSS RADiO", in Chilliwack/Abbotsford/Vancouver, British Columbia ** CHTT-FM, branded as "KiSS 103.1", in Victoria, British Columbia ** CHBN-FM, branded as "KiSS 91.7", in Edmonton, Alberta * CHMX-FM, formerly known as "Kiss 92 FM", in Regina, Saskatchewan (owned by Harvard Broadcasting) * CKIZ-FM, branded as "107.5 Kiss FM", in Vernon, British Columbia (owned by Jim Pattison Broadcasting Group) United States * KISS-FM (brand), a brand name used by Top 40 stations, several of which owned by iHeartMedia ** KBKS-FM, better known as "106.1 KISS-FM", in Seattle ** KHKS-FM, better known as "106.1 KISS-FM", in Dallas ** KIIS-FM, also known as "102.7 KIIS-FM", Top 40 station (owned by iHeartMedia as its flagship "KISS-FM" brand) ** KKDM, also known as "Kiss 1075", in Des Moines, Iowa ** KSME, better known as "96.1 Kiss FM" in Greeley, Colorado ** KUUL, also known as "101.3 KISS FM" in East Moline, Illinois ** KZZP, better known as "104.7 Kiss-FM", in Phoenix, Arizona ** WAEV-FM, better known as "97.3 KISSFM", in Savannah, Georgia ** WAKS, also known as "96-5 KISS FM", in Cleveland, Ohio ** WFKS, also known as "Kiss 95.1", in Melbourne, Florida ** WKFS, also known as "Kiss 107", in Cincinnati, Ohio ** WKSC-FM, also known as "103.5 KISS FM", in Chicago, Illinois ** WKSS, also known as "Kiss 95.7", in Hartford, Connecticut ** WKST-FM, also known as "96.1 Kiss", in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** WPIA, better known as "98.5 Kiss FM", in Peoria, Illinois (owned by Independence Media; uses the KISS FM logo under license from iHeartMedia) ** WVKS, also known as "92.5 KISS-FM", in Toledo, Ohio ** WXKS-FM, better known as "Kiss 108", in Boston - America's original KISS * KCRS-FM "103-3 Kiss FM" in Midland/Odessa, Texas (owned by ICA) * KISS-FM, "Kiss Rocks 99.5 FM", in San Antonio, Texas (owned by Cox Radio) * KKSS "Kiss 97.3" in Santa Fe, New Mexico (owned by Univision) * KTSR, better known as "KISS FM 92.1", in Lake Charles, Louisiana (owned by Townsquare Media) *KTRS-FM, better as "104.7 Kiss FM", in Casper, Wyoming (owned by Townsquare Media) * KXSS-FM "96.9 Kiss-FM" in Amarillo, Texas (owned by Townsquare Media) * KZII "102.5 Kiss-FM" in Lubbock, Texas (owned by Townsquare Media) * KZPT, formerly known as "KISS FM 99.7", in Kansas City, Missouri (owned by Entercom) * WDMK, better known as "105.9 Kiss FM" in Detroit, Michigan (owned by Radio One) * WKSE, "Kiss 98.5", in Buffalo, New York (owned by Entercom) * WMKS, "100.3 Kiss FM" in High Point, North Carolina * WNKS, "Kiss 95.1", in Charlotte, North Carolina (owned by CBS Radio) * WRKS-FM, better known as "98.7 Kiss FM", in New York City (owned by Emmis Communications), now WEPN-FM * WSKU, better known as "105.5 Kiss-FM", in Utica, New York (owned by Roser Communications Network) * WXSS, better known as "103.7 Kiss FM", in Milwaukee, Wisconsin (owned by Entercom) * WLYK, known as "Kiss 102.7", in Cape Vincent, New York, targeting Kingston, Canada (owned by Rogers Media) * KKST, known as "Kiss 98.7", in Alexandria, Louisiana (owned by Cenla Broadcasting)